


The Vampire and His Archdemon

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Two men were tasked to inspect an underground cavern as another safe house for their group.Locals have tried to discourage them from getting into the cavern for it was occupied already.





	The Vampire and His Archdemon

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyuk and Jooheon in the Shoot Out MV.

"are you sure this was the place?"  
  
one masked man asked. his companion, another masked man, shrugged. the former rolled his eyes and checked the surroundings.  
  
"this place gives me the creeps, man."  
  
"deal with it. higher ups want to make sure this place was clean before they moved."  
  
a clatter made the two masked men hastily point their rifles to the direction the clatter came from. breathing harshly, the two men waited for another sound and were rewarded with a "meow" that echoed in the barren cavern.  
  
"just a cat."  
  
"why do you sound so scared?"  
  
"you mean you haven't heard?"  
  
walking cautiously now, the two advanced and checked every corner for any lingering "occupants".  
  
"hear about what?"  
  
"teens and junkies don't really hang out here 'cause of it."  
  
"cause of what?"  
  
"said that someone or some _thing_  lives here. repelling other living things who would come here 'sides animals."  
  
the latter, more calmer man, scoffed.  
  
"and you believe them?"  
  
"i wouldn't if it were just one or two who spouted it. but it's  _everyone_  who lives near here, man. even if there might not be anything in here, the stories should have a grain o' truth, right?"  
  
"fair enough. all we can do is inspect it thoroughly and report as soon as we're done."  
  
the two men moved cautiously until another clatter echoed around the cavern, followed by a sound of soft footsteps. they both looked at each other and readied their guns.  
  
"it might just be another curious teen or something."  
  
the man who shared the rumor, shakily laughed.  
  
"let's hope so. i don't wanna die here."  
  
the soft footsteps gradually grew louder and neared. before the two could aim their guns properly, a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
the two stared at the figure as it emerged. the light of the men's flashlights reflected on the figure's fiery orange hair. the man, for it was clearly a man, wore a leather black mask that covered the lower half of his face.  
  
the two goons looked at each other. the calm one turned towards the figure but found the figure gone. he blinked and found the figure mere inches from his face. the figure's eyes were the color of dried blood and conveyed only a calculating blankness.  
  
"jooheon.  **heel**."  
  
the figure, "jooheon", stepped away. the two goons who were looking at this "jooheon" saw how fast he moved, seeming only to blur from one place to another.  
  
"i'm terribly sorry if jooheon scared you."  
  
another figure appeared out of the darkness, seeming to shimmer into existence in front of the two men.  
  
"he just startled us, that's all. who are you?"  
  
the second figure, disturbingly enough, had a head full of bubblegum pink hair. said figure clicked his tongue.  
  
"now that's rude. i should be the one asking questions seeing as you have entered my home."  
  
"your home?"  
  
"yes, this cavern is my home. haven't the locals told you to stay away from here?"  
  
the nervous one stepped forward. the pink haired figure raised his eyebrow.  
  
"we did. the locals did tell us to stay away from here but we're just following orders from higher up. we apologize for not listening and for intruding."  
  
the pink haired figure smiled and nodded.  
  
"i see. pardon my frankness. i'm called minhyuk."  
  
"minhyuk?"  
  
"minhyuk" smiled and nodded then beckoned to "jooheon" who was merely standing still, looking alert.  
  
"jooheon.  **behave**."  
  
a soft huff emitted from jooheon. minhyuk clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
"jooheon. don't be stubborn."  
  
the two men looked at minhyuk as jooheon approached him.  
  
"i'm terribly sorry. jooheon was a bit antsy when he smelled strangers entering our home. jooheon, be a dear and apologize."  
  
another soft huff and jooheon bowed in apology. minhyuk then possessively slung an arm around the orange haired man and grinned at the two "intruders".  
  
"then, we apologize as well. we did not know that anyone lived here and didn't listen to the locals."  
  
minhyuk nodded once.  
  
"yes, i can see that visitors to this particular place don't really listen to the locals until they see the actual place."  
  
the two men fidgeted, feeling like they've been chastised. minhyuk looked at the two men and chuckled.  
  
"i can't fault you two. the hierarchy must be followed after all."  
  
the two men nodded.  
  
"i don't suppose you can go back without any proof that this place is off limits to your bosses?"  
  
the two men shook their head. jooheon huffed and minhyuk laughed.  
  
"yes, i suppose you can't."  
  
minhyuk sighed and hummed. jooheon, standing still beside the thinking pink haired man, spoke up.  
  
" **can't we just kill them and send them as proof?** "  
  
the two men jumped at the deep voice seeming to come from the orange haired man. his voice sounded as if it was pulled from deep the earth. then they shivered when they realized what jooheon had said.  
  
"they were polite, jooheon. polite people are harder to come by these days."  
  
jooheon huffed. minhyuk ruffled his orange hair.  
  
"shownu's rules, dear."  
  
jooheon clicked his tongue in frustration. minhyuk patted jooheon's leather-clad cheek.  
  
"you're tired. go on and get some rest. i'll handle this."  
  
" **are you sure i can't send them to hell?** "  
  
"no, jooheon."  
  
huffing in annoyance, jooheon disappeared with a rumble and pebbles floating off the ground. the two men nearly sighed when the heavy presence they didn't realize had oppressed them disappear. they were startled when the floating pebbles flew towards them in speeds that would have definitely killed them.  
  
before the men could blink, a whip of some kind shielded the two men from the hurtling pebbles. when all the pebbles clattered to the ground, the two men stared as the whip detracted towards minhyuk.  
  
minhyuk sighed, cleanly rolling the whip and expertly avoiding the thorns that littered every inch of said whip. he looked at the two shaken men.  
  
"i'm terribly sorry about that. jooheon is cranky when his rest is disturbed."  
  
the two men shook their heads.  
  
"thank you."  
  
"no thanks needed. only what a host would do to guests that would have been harmed in his home."  
  
minhyuk looked at the two men who had all but dropped their guns.  
  
"may i get your names?"  
  
the nervous masked man introduced himself as "seunghwan" while the calmer of the two said his name was "joohyun".  
  
minhyuk nodded and slipped a hand inside the black jacket he was wearing. a cream envelope was what he had on his hand when it emerged and gave it to the men.  
  
"give this to one of your bosses."  
  
joohyun tucked the envelope inside his vest and nodded.  
  
"if they don't heed the words in that envelope, feel free to leave and come here again."  
  
minhyuk smiled and bowed.  
  
"i look forward to your bosses' response. ta!"  
  
minhyuk's figure seemed to shimmer then winked out of existence in front of the two men.  
  
seunghwan looked at joohyun.  
  
"now what?"  
  
joohyun sighed and tapped the place where he hid the envelope.  
  
"now, we deliver this to our bosses. i don't wanna disobey what minhyuk told us to do."  
  
seunghwan nodded and the two quickly walked away from the dark underground cavern.

* * *

"boss, someone already claimed the place you wanted us to inspect."  
  
a man in his 50s, with salt and pepper in his hair, stared at the two operatives he had sent to scope out a new secure location for the group.  
  
"it wasn't empty?"  
  
joohyun shooked his head. then handed him a thick cream envelope.  
  
"the owner said i should hand this to you."  
  
seunghwan and joohyun's boss stared at the expensive-looking envelope complete with a wax seal.  
  
breaking the seal, the 50 year old feared boss of the green dragon group opened the envelope and read the short letter.  
  
                                                **ACONITE** _ **will obliterate anyone willing to claim a territory of ours.**_

  **Shownu**

_**LEADER OF ACONITE**_  
  
the boss dropped the letter.  
  
"boss?"  
  
seunghwan never saw their boss turn that pale before. he never even saw his boss look that scared before.  
  
could it be that the boss knew who minhyuk and jooheon were?  
  
"seunghwan, joohyun. get this letter and let our allies' leaders see it."  
  
"boss?"  
  
the green dragon boss shook his head. shaking hands folded the letter carefully and placed it back in to the envelope.  
  
he handed the opened letter to seunghwan.  
  
"make sure everyone sees and reads it."  
  
seunghwan and joohyun nodded. at their boss' signal, left his office.  
  
after the door clicked shut, the boss exhaled and saw someone appearing his periphery.  
  
the pink hair of minhyuk, one of the heads of ACONITE, emerged. minhyuk waved and smirked.  
  
"good decision."  
  
the boss inhaled and kept his face blank. minhyuk stalked forward and sat on one of the chairs in front of the boss' desk.  
  
"though, it is too bad you didn't decide to be impulsive. i would have liked for seunghwan and joohyun to join our group."  
  
the boss glared at the smug minhyuk who laughed.  
  
"ah, there it is."  
  
minhyuk flapped his hand.  
  
"you don't need to worry about us stealing seunghwan and joohyun. i'd appreciate it if you'd let them visit my territory again."  
  
the boss looked at the lounging figure.  
  
"that cavern. it was yours?"  
  
minhyuk hummed an affirmative. then got up so fast that the boss didn't even have time to point the gun he'd been holding ever since minhyuk appeared.  
  
minhyuk's toothy grin revealed his unnaturally sharp canines.  
  
"a royal vampire like me needs all the darkness he needs to rest, after all."  
  
the boss' sharp inhale made minhyuk grin more. after a few more terrified silence, minhyuk slowly withdrew and went back to lounging.  
  
"not to mention, my other half is still sensitive to light."  
  
a soft trilling sounded through the office. minhyuk's soft exclamation and his rummaging of his pockets, proved that the sound came from him.  
  
triumphantly emerging with his phone, minhyuk answered it.  
  
"this is minhyuk."  
  
the boss could hear some muttering on the other line but could not discern what it was.  
  
"oh, hyung. yeah, i'm just finished."  
  
another set of inaudible reply.  
  
"yes, i'm going. i'm going."  
  
minhyuk chuckled.  
  
"don't worry. i think their boss is a smart man."  
  
at this, minhyuk winked at the boss.  
  
"yes. i'm done here, hyung. yes, i'll be home soon."  
  
minhyuk smirked.  
  
"great. make sure rose doesn't eat all of it. see ya, shownu hyung!"  
  
realizing that his visitor was speaking to ACONITE's feared leader, the boss stared as minhyuk ended the call.  
  
minhyuk shrugged.  
  
"well, that's that."  
  
minhyuk brightly smiled.  
  
"see you when i see you, cho-ssi!"  
  
the boss, cho, watched as minhyuk shimmered out of existence and exhaled as the oppressive presence of an unnatural being left the office.  
  
'i don't want to know nor be near ACONITE's leader.'  
  
a sudden sharp pain and pressure to his mind made cho collapse to the floor. a rumbling voice echoed throughout his head.  
  
**'then stay away from our territory.'**  
  
the sharp pain and pressure disappeared as sudden as it had appeared.  
  
the boss of the green dragon group slowly stood up, remnants of the feeling of his brain being squeezed disappearing, leaving a minor headache that was quickly remedied by a glass of water and aspirin.  
  
he is definitely staying away from ACONITE from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, JooHyuk inspired me to write this. I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
